


Bottom on Top

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Three's The Charm [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol Danvers is exhausted after a mission, so you have to take the initiative to help her feel good.  With a little guidance from your other girlfriend, Natasha Romanov, you're able to get your girlfriend off
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Three's The Charm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Bottom on Top

"Come here, baby," Carol's voice was slightly raspy, she was so exhausted. But you didn't care. That voice still turned you on. You crawled into the bed, sliding into her outstretched arms, snuggling close. You didn't try to hide your moan, feeling her arms around you for the first time in weeks. You could even forgive the droplets of water soaking into your shirt that she'd been too lazy to finish drying off after her shower.

You pulled back and kissed her briefly on the lips. "You're still wet," you mumbled.

She moaned in agreement, taking your hand and running it down her side. She hadn't even bothered to put clothes on, which was part of the many reasons you had been so eager to crawl into her arms. You revelled at the feel of her smooth, bare skin under your hand as she slid your hand down to the apex of her thighs. That was when you understood the amusement sparkling in her eyes. She was wet, alright. 

You gasped, running your fingers through her soft folds. Her hand was gripping your wrist now, guiding you to where she wanted your fingers as her hips started thrusting lightly. She closed her eyes, a desperate groan leaving her lips. You weren't used to being the one giving, but you were loving the noises she made and the way her face was tightening in pleasure. "More," her voice was low, and you sped up your movements accordingly. But she let out a frustrated groan.

"Hold on, babygirl." You were startled by Natasha's voice. She had gone to shower once Carol had gotten out. You looked back to see her, hair still damp but body otherwise dry. And just as naked as Carol. Your eyes went wide and your fingers stopped teasing Carol, instinctively listening to any instructions either one of them gave you.

Natasha sat down on the bed next to Carol's hips, right behind where you had curled up. "Carol," Carol opened her eyes at Natasha's commanding voice, "you want Y/N to fuck you?" 

Carol nodded, her eyes flitting back to yours as you looked between her and Natasha. "I--I don't know--" you were talking to Nat. Trying to voice your nerves. You didn't know how to fuck someone else. Natasha pressed a hand on your back, soothing you. 

"Don't worry, princess, I'll still be calling the shots." The hand on your back went into your hair, tangling and tugging slightly.

Carol moaned, startling you both, her hips thrusting hard into your hand. Natasha grabbing your hair had caused your hand to twitch, the one resting on Carol's clit. She was grinding harder, her hand around your wrist tightening as she held you where she wanted...until Natasha grabbed Carol's arm and pulled both of your hands away.

Carol moaned in protest, opening her eyes to glare at Nat. "Do you have to control everything?" Carol grumbled. Carol released your hand. Natasha used the hand still in your hair to pull you up so you were sitting with your back now flush against her chest. You could feel her chuckle at Carol's complaint. She moved her other hand, still holding Carol's, under the waistband of your sleeping shorts. You squeaked, but had no where to go, wedged between their hands and Natasha's body. Not that you wanted to go anywhere. Especially once Carol's fingers slid through the wetness building at your core. Your head fell back onto Natasha's shoulder as you moaned.

"I do, yes. Because it results in this," you felt the hands in your pants jerk at Natasha's words. Your hips twitched in response. "And what I have planned will give you a much better orgasm. Only the best for my girls." Carol rolled her eyes and snorted.

Natasha pulled her hand and Carol's out of your shorts, guiding Carol's fingers up to your mouth. You opened, running your tongue along her long fingers, moaning as you bobbed your head down their length, sucking your slick off. Carol's hungry gaze only urged you on, the feeling of her fingers sliding against your tongue was enough to drive you wild.

Natasha pulled Carol's fingers out of your mouth, releasing her hand once it was out. Then you felt both of Nat's hands on your hips as she leveraged you off the bed so you were standing next to it. "Bottom drawer, darling. Grab the blue cock." You did as she told you, taking out the harness that Carol usually wore and the curved blue dildo. You looked back up at Natasha, not sure if she was really going to make you go through with it. "Put it on," she was staring at you, like she anticipated your hesitation.

You stepped into the harness. You'd seen the two of them do it enough times to know how it should go on, but you fumbled getting the straps to lay right. But once you did get it in place, you realized you kind of liked it. Having the cock jutting out between your legs. The cock that you were going to use to get Carol off. You looked up at your girlfriends to see that they seemed to like it too. Both of them were staring, eyes blown with lust.

You faltered, your moment of confidence suddenly over as you started to worry. What if you didn't do it right? What if it didn't feel good? Natasha and Carol always seemed to know what they were going when they fucked you, they were able to hit all the right places. They never looked awkward or gangly when they were pounding into you. But how were you supposed to do the same?

"Come here," while you were panicking, Natasha had stood up and gone to the end of the bed. You walked over to her and she placed her hands on your shoulders, turning you to face Carol, spread out naked on the bed and still looking at you like she wanted to devour you.

You crawled into the bed, sitting on your knees between Carol's thighs, with a perfect view of her glistening pussy. Natasha was still behind you. "Now, run your cock along her pussy," you took the strap in your hand and watched as the tip spread her lips, running it up and down slowly, watching as it started to get covered in her slick. Carol's hips twitched every time you pressed against her clit, little whimpers coming from her--a noise you had never heard from her before.

You looked up to see her watching you with heavy lids. "Just fuck me already, Y/N!" Her tone was more desperate than you expected.

Natasha reached over you, squirting some lube onto the remaining length of your strap. You stared as her hand worked your cock, her body pressed against your back. "You like that, babygirl?" She chuckled as you pressed back into her. Carol let out a guttural moan, eyes locked on Natasha's hand working your cock as your movements accidentally jutted your hips forward so the tip disappeared into Carol's core.

"Fuck. Yes. More," Carol was panting now.

Natasha hummed in your ear, "Hmm, see you're a natural, baby. Keep teasing Carol, just like that." Her hands guided your hips so you pulled out, to Carol's protesting groan, then pressed back in until only the tip was buried inside. You couldn't decide if you preferred watching Carol gripping the sheets next to her, eyes closed and mouth agape with pleasure, or if you wanted to watch the way her pussy gripped at the strap as you teased it in gently, only to pull out again.

"Now, you can keep teasing her if you want, baby, but in my experience, she'll only take so much before she'll photon blast you." Natasha warned you, her tone amused. You looked up at Carol to realize her fists were glowing, but still clenching the sheets. For now.

You took Natasha's advice, honestly you weren't even meaning to tease Carol, you were just so overwhelmed by the view. But sinking into Carol's pussy was the ultimate pleasure. Her back arched, and she let out a deep moan, one that you could feel. You wanted more. And so did she. You pulled your hips back to sink back in again. It was slow, careful. You weren't sure how to pound her without hurting her. And you didn't trust yourself not to fall over with quick movements. But she didn't seem to mind.

You were just getting used to the pattern and pace you were setting, still distracted by watching the strap disappear between her slick folds, when Natasha's hand tangled in your hair. "Yeah that's it, baby. You like fucking Carol? You like fucking your Captain?" 

You whimpered, trying to nod but her hand was still gripping your hair. But you forgot how to speak, trying to keep your hips pumping and your eyes now locked with Carol's, lust filling them.

"Harder," Carol's voice managed to have some edge on it, more command than begging. But her desperation was clear. But between her desperation and Natasha's presence behind you, you had no desire to brat. You just wanted to make your Captain feel good.

You placed your hands on Carol's hips to steady yourself as you thrust a little harder. Carol's breathing got more erratic. You could tell she was close. Natasha's hand in your hair tightened, getting your attention, "Rub her clit, princess." 

You weren't sure you were going to be able to multitask, but you didn't have to worry. Carol came apart as soon as your fingers found her swollen bud, her hips twitching up, fucking herself on your strap as you rubbed her sensitive clit. She cried out, groaning your name which dissolved into her grumbled expletives. "Goddamn, babygirl. That was hot," she mumbled finally. Natasha chuckled behind you in agreement. 

You slowly pulled out of Carol, noticing her thighs twitching. You weren't sure if you should dive right into her outstretched arms, but Natasha nudged you slightly, "Go cuddle, babygirl. I'll clean up."

You smiled back at her, "Thank you, Mistress." You were happy to oblige Carol's desire to hold you close. It didn't take long before you were both completely out, as Natasha looked fondly at your curled up forms. She was going to have to remember that this turned all of you on. It would be good to have you fucking them for a change.


End file.
